


I'm With You There

by mizface



Series: Linnet Bird [7]
Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Harper's Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a ds_snippets challenge and betaed by lucifuge5.  Title comes from <i>Sweeney Todd</i> lyrics.</p><p>Spoilery for the series, post-series AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm With You There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a ds_snippets challenge and betaed by lucifuge5. Title comes from _Sweeney Todd_ lyrics.
> 
> Spoilery for the series, post-series AU

Madison dreams about John.

She doesn’t tell anyone, not anymore.

The first dream happened not too long after they’d left the Island. Madison told her mother, just like the doctor had said to. She was supposed to talk about things she felt, thought about, dreamed, especially if it had to do with the Island. So she had.

At first, her mother had held her, rocked her, told her it was just a bad dream, that John was gone and couldn’t hurt her anymore. It made Madison uncomfortable; that wasn’t how they interacted. Besides, she told her mother as she pulled away, it wasn’t the _dream_ that had upset her. It was waking to realize that none of what she’d dreamed had happened, that her friend was gone for good.

Hearing that, her mother had stiffened and when Madison escaped the circle of her arms, she didn’t try to stop her.

Madison never spoke of the dreams again, but she still has them.

They’re ordinary things, just she and John talking, like they had on the Island. Sometimes, she has to follow a trail of notes to find him; others, he’s waiting for her under the shade of _that_ tree, sitting back against the trunk, relaxed and smiling. He’s always pleased to see her. Madison ages in them as she does in the waking world; John remains unchanged, a constant.

She knows that dreams is all they are, just bits of memory and whatever her subconscious wants to tell her that night. She doesn’t think that it’s actually him, that his spirit can visit her. But they’re a comfort nonetheless, and whenever she has one she wakes up calmer and more centered, if a little sad.

She misses him still.


End file.
